


if you're cold i'll keep you warm

by whataboutmycape



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmycape/pseuds/whataboutmycape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you forever, forever and always. Remember that, Zhenya, even if i’m not there. I’ll always love you. We have forever and always, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're cold i'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> Appareantly the only thing I can write is depressing stories. Oh well. 
> 
> As the warnings say, there is a major character death in this story. There isn't really much of a happy ending at all, so if you aren't cool with things like that, I would suggest just closing this tab right now. 
> 
> I understand a lot of people don't like reading this kind of stuff. I made myself cry while I was writing this. I'm really sorry if I make you cry while reading it, I wish I could give you all some major bear hugs and like, cookies or something to make up for the heartbreak I am about to cause you all.
> 
> This is hugely inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I recommend listening to it while reading this.

Geno’s making dinner when the phone rings. He reaches for it without looking at the caller ID, figuring that it’s Sid calling. He was supposed to be over earlier to help with dinner but when he hadn’t show Geno just figured something had come up. That happens, sometimes. Sid always makes it up to him later, though, and Geno’s could never hold a grudge against him.

 

It’s not Sid on the other end of the phone call, though, and Geno nearly drops the kitchen knife he was holding. There’s a clipped, cold sounding voice talking to him, telling him that something’s happened, and he should get to the hospital right away,it’s urgent. Geno doesn’t answer, he can’t- can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t _think_ because somethings happened. Something’s happened to Sid, and he’s in the hospital, and fuck, _something happened to Sid._

 

To this day, Geno doesn’t remember how he managed to get to the hospital. All he knows is one second he’s running out the door, car keys in hand, and the next he’s standing in the middle of the emergency room waiting area looking for all its worth like a kicked puppy. One of the nurse he had talked to beckons him and Geno follows her down a maze of hallways while he tries to keep it together. The smell of antiseptic and sick is heavy in the air, and Geno thinks hysterically that Sid hates hospitals.

 

The walk seems never ending and the hallways are just so quiet that it’s driving Geno insane. He gets lost in his head with no noises to distract him, the worst case scenarios running through his thoughts. The one thing he can’t get out of his head is that beautiful, beautiful summer day, when Sid had made him the happiest he’s ever been. The sight of Sid bent down on one knee is stuck in his brain, and the words that Geno had cried over are echoing in his ears.

_I want you forever, forever and always. You and me, Geno. I’ll love you through everything. We could grow old together. We’ll do everything, and we’ll be together, always._

 

The nurse in front of him starts to slow when they turn the next corner. She turns to face him, and it takes Geno a second to realize that she’s talking to him. She’s trying to help him about what happened. Geno can barely even hear her. His pulse is everywhere, blood rushing in his ears, and all he can hear is his heartbeat jumping around in fear.

 

Geno thinks he hears the words _car accident_ but he can’t be sure. Right now, he isn’t sure of anything.

 

The nurse stops in front of a plain white door and pauses for a second before pushing it open. Geno’s heart stops. The nurse gestures him inside, and he tries to keep his face calm as he walks in, straight to the empty side of the bed where he sits in the ugly plastic chair set up there. Geno reaches automatically for Sid’s hand, and Sid gives it up easily.

 

Oh, Sid….

 

“Hi,” Sid’s voice falters. The one word sounds broken and rough and Geno takes in a shuddering breath before he says anything back.

 

“Privet moya lyubov',” Sid’s lips turn up in a smile and Geno gives a weak one back. It’s quiet for a moment, the two content just to look at each other, before Sid speaks again.

 

“We… We’re going to be great parents one day,” Sid’s voice cracks on the word great.

 

Geno’s throat goes tight and it’s a few tries before he can get any words out. Even then it’s just a quiet, “Best.”

 

“We’ll have a little girl and a little boy,” It sounds almost like Sid’s whispering now, his voice going quiet and crackley. Geno blinks back tears.

 

“Our little Lyusya and Elliot,” Geno says quietly, and Sid gives him another smile. His expression is incredibly fond when he says, “Yeah.”

 

Geno’s heart aches for that expression. It aches for Sid, and for their future- for little Lyusya and Elliot who they haven’t even known yet, will probably never know, and it’s just not fair.

 

They didn’t even get their wedding day.

 

“Sidney… my Sidney…” Geno rubs circles into the back of Sid’s hand with his thumb and bites at his bottom lip. He’s just watching Sidney, watching him blink and breath raggedly and cherishing this time that they have right now,  together, when an idea comes to him. Sitting up a little bit straighter, Geno looks back to the door to see if the nurse who lead him in is still around.

 

It doesn’t take much persuading from Geno to convince one of the nurses to bring the chaplain up to the room. The couple next door is happy to lend their rings, and the wife even wraps Geno up in a warm hug before he leaves their room.

 

Now, he’s back where he was at Sid’s bedside. There’s a little bit of a crowd accumulated, mostly nurses on shift watching the scene with red-rimmed eyes. Geno squeezes Sid’s hand a little too hard, but Sid just squeezes back while Geno tries to repeat the verses as best as he can. He’s tripping over the words, not just because of the language trouble but because of the sobs threatening to interrupt his speech, the hiccups coming up in their place, a partner to the tears running down his cheeks. There are sad smiles all around, and no one in the room has a dry eye.

 

_Sid, I want you, just you, forever. I will love you always. Through good, bad, ugly. Wins, losses, shootouts- everything. I love you with all I have. Whether we happy, sad, whatever, you always have my heart. I want you, love you, forever and always._

 

They’re finishing the vows, but the beeps are slowing down. Sid’s voice is even lower now, even rougher, and his fingers have stopped squeezing back. Geno’s chest heaves with giant sobs as Sid rasps out the rest of the words.

  
 _I love you forever, forever and always. Remember that, Zhenya, even if i’m not there. I’ll always love you. We have forever and always, together._


End file.
